Pitch Perfect and Zombies
by ingeniousmasquerade
Summary: Imagine a world where the living dead rages war on the living. Enter Beca, who'd trained her entire life for the zombie apocalypse. Forced into a 'normal life' at Barden University, she discovers her passion for acapella and meets a love interest. But as those around her succumb to the deadly virus, will Beca find her way out of this? Rated T for gore and explicit language.
1. Chapter 1: Tough

Beca slapped her AK 47 against her thigh and took a deep breath. Okay, this is it.

Increasing the volume on her iPod, Beca sat back and stared out of the taxi window, ignoring the driver's half-hearted attempt at conversation.

It's a new year, and Beca had just been accepted into one of the most prestigious universities in the country: Barden University.

She didn't even want to go, not with the plague getting worse. Beca had wanted to move to LA and be a DJ. Apparently her dad had other ideas. Beca replayed the conversation she had with him last week again for the Nth time.

* * *

"_Dad, please, it's not like I don't know how to differentiate between a triangle and a circle!"_

"_Beca…"her father, Mr Mitchell warned. "Education is important."_

"_No, _survival_ is important." Beca snapped, frustrated. This argument had been going on for weeks. "Plus, Barden is in one of the most infested parts of the country, dad, how can you even _think_—"_

"_Enough, Beca!" Mr Mitchell cut in, slightly angry at his headstrong daughter. "So what? Barden has dozens of the most skilled swordsmen and guards compared to most schools, and what makes you think LA is going to be any better? It was declared a code blue zone last week."_

_Beca looked away, seething. "Because I can handle myself," she muttered._

_A smile softened Mr Mitchell's features. "I know you can, Bee. But university life, you might not get the chance to enjoy it in the future. Not with the way the plague is turning. They might shut down schools in the future. LA can wait."_

"…" _Beca scowled fiercely, but the fight had gone out of her voice. "Fine."_

* * *

As soon as the cab stopped, Beca jumped out and pulled her bags out before the driver even had the chance to open his door.

"Thanks, buddy, I'll take it from here," she told the flustered, acne-ravaged driver who had tried to help her haul her suitcases out of the trunk, only to almost drop it on his foot. _Careful, buddy_, Beca thought drily. _My ammo and crossbows are in there_.

With an air of careful indifference, Beca slung her various mismatched suitcase over her shoulder and walked towards the direction of the campus. She could still feel the stare of the taxi driver boring into her toned and muscled back. Beca fought off the urge to flip him the bird.

"Hi, welcome to Barden—"

"Ahh!" Beca yelped and almost instinctively punched the perky blonde girl who had suddenly appeared in front of her. Like, literally. One moment Beca was seeing Baker Hall loom in front of her, and the next, it was blocked by this strange overly-hyper person.

The girl didn't even flinch. Apparently, she was used to almost getting punched or shot. "—University, this is your official BU rape whistle," she smiled brightly as she presented a small silver whistle to Beca, like it was some sort of exotic fruit.

"Don't blow it unless it's actually happening," Perky Lady cautioned, her tone serious. "The sound might attract Zack." Zack. Code word for 'zombies'.

Beca smiled awkwardly and clamped her teeth around her brand new whistle. "Uhm, thanks."

Perky Lady was gone.

Beca shook her head. "Weird," she muttered and went on her way to locate her dorm, avoiding close bodily contact with the other students.

* * *

Gritting her teeth together around her keys and whistle, Beca shouldered the door open and dropped her suitcases inside. Finally. Climbing 6 flights of stairs was hard, even for someone like her. Her stamina was fading; she needed to touch up on that soon.

There was a girl already in the room. Beca looked down at her room assignment paper. "Kimmy Jin?"

The girl turned around to glare at her before resuming decorating her side of the room.

Hostile much?

"Uh, hey, I'm…Beca…" Beca trailed off, not knowing how to go on. She didn't need to; Kimmy Jin just continued to ignore her and went on stacking books in Korean on her table. Beca sighed. "Well, nice to meet you too."

Beca began unloading her various items from her suitcases. Her assault rifle, boxes of ammo, her newly purchased katana sword and maces…

Finally, she reverently set up her desktop computer and DJ turntable on her desk. She turned around to face Kimmy Jin.

"So, hey, these are my stuff."

Kimmy just stared at her.

"They're really important to me, so, no touching, okay?" Beca stressed the 'no touching'.

"…okay," Beca answered herself and turned around. Were all Asians this hostile?

Thud-thud-thud. "This is the campus police! Hide all your wine coolers!" Mr Mitchell popped his head in, grinning.

Beca rolled her eyes. "You know, Dad, I could decapitate you before you even had the chance."

"But I'm your dad, so you wouldn't," Mr Mitchell smiled lovingly and came inside, closing the door. Behind them, Kimmy Jin gave a huge eye roll of her own. Beca pretended not to notice.

"If you turned, I would, blood relations be damned," she snarked, and sat down on her bed.

"That's my girl," Smiling affectionately, Mr Mitchell made to ruffle Beca's hair, only to have his hand slapped back.

"University is unnecessary," Beca complained. "All this time I could be using to familiarize with more weapons, wasted. Just to learn how to hold a pen."

"That's kindergarten," Mr Mitchell replied. "You'll see, Bee. University life is fun, if you could just give it a chance. Join a club, make some friends. You'll see."

Beca turned her stubborn gaze away from her father's face and settled on her katana.

Mr Mitchell sighed. "Just give it a try. And, if," he said hesitantly. "If it really doesn't work out, then I'll let you stop. I'll even help you move to LA."

Beca's eyes snapped back to his face. She couldn't believe it. "Really?"

"Yes," her father smiled at her.

Beca didn't believe him. She stared hard into her father's eyes, trying to detect any falsehood.

At this moment, Kimmy Jin, who had been trying to shut them out but failing miserably, stood up and declared, "I'm going to the Activities' Fair."

She pushed her chair back and went over to open the door.

Beca jumped up. "Me too. I'm going to the Activities' Fair with my super good friend Kimmy Jin," she enthused and ran out before her father had time to react.

* * *

**Yay. Finally got this out. Sorry if I'd botched anything or ruined the movie for you. **

**Gory bits coming up soon. Stay tuned. (:**

**If you liked this, check out my World War Z fanfics and tell me what you think! #muchlove**

**Love, Shay.**


	2. Chapter 2: Shooting

Swinging her rifle strap over her shoulder, Beca closed her dorm door and silently padded her way down the long corridor.

It was 3 in the morning, and Beca had trouble falling asleep. She was having nightmares about the night her mother died. Beca had woken up in cold sweat and with tears running down her cheeks, gasping for breath, her mother's name still on her lips.

After unsuccessfully trying to fall back asleep, Beca had decided to check out the campus' shooting range and maybe work on her sharpshooting.

In less than five minutes, Beca reached the east side of the campus, and she saw the warm, familiar lights shining out of the windows of the shooting range building.

Trying to tame her messy bed-hair, Beca shouldered the door open and accidentally dropped her duffel bag. Ammo scattered everywhere, making pinging sounds as they hit the floor, creating a sharp, melodic sound that pierced through the silence of the night.

"Damn it," she swore and bent down to pick up her bullet shell casings that had scattered around her feet. She was so busy trying to pick every one of them up, she didn't notice the dark figure standing in the farthest corner of the range.

"Need some help?" the person called out and loped over with easy grace, but stopped abruptly when Beca, finally realizing that she was not alone, whipped her rifle off her shoulder and aimed it at the stranger. "Don't move," Beca snarled.

He put his hands up. "Easy," he said, smiling to show he was human. Beca lowered her rifle slightly but still on guard.

"Come out of the shadows to where I can see you!" she ordered.

Beca watched carefully as every aspect of the stranger's face was cast into the light. Brown hair, high forehead and an easy smile.

"I'm human, chill," he laughed and lowered his hands.

She sighed and stood up, completely lowering her weapon. Beca eyed him warily. What was he doing here at this time of the day? she wondered.

The guy sauntered over and bent down to help pick her bullets off the ground. "Just practicing my skills," he smiled, eerily answering her unspoken question. "I couldn't sleep," he explained.

He seemed like a nice enough guy. Beca smirked and picked three bullets up. "You too, huh."

The guy laughed. The sound was surprisingly loud in the quiet building. Beca winced, thinking that the sound might attract 'unwanted attention' from our undead friends.

He stuck his hand out in a polite, jaunty way. "Jesse Swanson," he smiled, with a twinkle in his eye.

Beca took his hand. "Beca. You smile a lot."

Jesse blinked, slightly confused by her sudden declaration. "Am I supposed to do something else?"

Beca rolled her eyes and stood up. With all her bullets back in their place, she ignored Jesse and brushed by him rudely. Optimistic people sickened her.

She put on her earmuffs.

Walking over to the first spot, she aimed her rifle and shot off three rounds, all of them hitting the bull's-eye. The sound was deafening.

Jesse had made his way over. "Wow," he gaped. "You're pretty good."

Beca ignored him. She shot two more rounds, again hitting the bull's-eye.

After a while of watching her, Jesse picked up his AK 47 and started shooting in the spot next to her. Neither said a word, concentrating on their targets.

The sound of their firearms were so loud, they had not notice the scuffling and moanings coming from upstairs.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAND I'm back!  
So how's this guys?  
Hope you guys enjoyed this, although somewhat short. Got hooked on my Wreck This Journal lately, and only then gotten my inspiration.  
What should happen next? Leave suggestions in the reviews! (:  
I'm out. Be back soon.  
xxxShay. **


	3. Chapter 3: Attic

Beca pulled down her earmuffs. "Smiley, stop."

"Huh?" Jesse looked at her, confused.

"Do you hear something?" Beca whispered and lowered her firearm.

"No…" Jesse frowned. Both of them strained their ears and listened hard.

Then they both heard it. Dragging and moaning sound coming from the attic.

Beca felt her breath and heart speed up. "Stay here," she ordered Jesse and quickly reloaded her rifle. She popped some extra bullets into the pocket of her coat and slowly made her way over to the staircase at the back of the building.

"Hey, don't—" he started and stopped, as Beca held her hand up, motioning him to be quiet. He reluctantly followed her, popping some extra rounds into his firearms as he did.

They crept up the wooden staircase carefully, wincing when the rotted wood creaked.

When they were almost at the top of the stairs, Beca bent forward and tried to push the door open. It wouldn't budge.

Damn it, she thought, gritting her teeth in frustration. She braced herself and looked back at Jesse's terrified but determined face. Then, she slammed her shoulder against the old, rotted, termite-infested door and felt it give way.

Immediately, something inside emitted an ear-piercing howl and reached for Beca.

Beca waited until the thing was within touching distance and calmly put three bullets into its skull. The zombie fell down with a thud and with a last twitch of its finger, was still.

"Wow," Jesse breathed. "You, lady, are definitely the girl of my dreams." Beca turned around to hide her smug smile.

They made their way back downstairs, Jesse dragging his AK 47 behind him. "Seriously! They way you just stuck your gun out and shot him in the face? Unbelievable! I have honestly never seen someone so cool and collected. Where did y—"

They were about to walk back to where they left their bags when Jesse caught sight of something and grabbed Beca.

They stopped short.

Eight zombies were crowded around their bags, shuffling and moaning and snarling. Beca stared at Jesse_. Isn't the school designed to keep zombies out?_ she mouthed frantically.

_I don't know!_ Jesse mouthed back. He made a motion with his fingers, _go back_.

They backed away slowly.

Just as they were about to reach the attic staircase, Beca stepped on a floorboard that creaked loudly. They froze.

All eight zombies snapped their heads over to the sound and their eyes settled on Jesse and Beca.

"Well, shit," Jesse hissed.

* * *

**That's all for now!  
Thanks for reading guys. Leave ideas, maybe I might use them.  
Thank you for the reviews, they made my day. (:**


	4. Chapter 4: Starstruck

"Up! Go go go!" Jesse yelled and pushed Beca up the stairs. Both of them scrambled madly up and ran into the attic, only to find the door unusable because she had smashed it in earlier.

Reacting quickly, Jesse hauled some massive, heavy crates and shoved them against the door. He spun around wildly, wide-eyed, and shouted at Beca: "Barricade the entrance! We need to barricade the entrance!"

For a wild moment, Beca thought Jesse looked like a deranged Thomas Edison, intent on creating the perfect light bulb. She shook her head and the illusion was broken.

Beca begun shoving desks and leaning shelves against the old door. They could hear snarling and slamming noises as the zombies tried to claw their way in. Bracing the moldy, moth-eaten sofa the found(the last of the furniture in the attic; its purpose was clearly a storage room), they collapsed onto the floor, exhausted.

The body of the zombie Beca had slain was still by the door, the wound in its head seeping dark, clotted bodily fluid into the wooden floorboards. Beca threw a tarp previously used to cover the sofa over the corpse.

"What the hell was that?" Beca demanded. "How the fuck did so many zombies get into the school? Isn't the school fortified? Don't they have guards?" Dust bunnies swirled dreamily around their heads and settled into their hair.

Jesse held up one finger, panting. It was hard to see in here, Beca noted. The attic's only window was boarded up, and since it was barely three in the morning, there wasn't any light coming in, albeit some moonlight.

"I don't know," he cried, obviously scared. "Damn it, I don't know!"

The poor guy seemed to be on the verge on a nervous breakdown. No doubt hot girls and zombie hordes at 3 in the morning was too much to handle for him. _Probably from a rich family_, Beca thought, _one that has never had the chance of real, hand-to-hand combat or first-world experiences with zombies._

Her mother's face swam in from of her eyes for a moment. _Never lost a loved one to the plague, too,_ she thought bitterly.

"Well, forget about that, we got to terminate them first. And find out what the fuck has been going on." Beca snapped.

Jesse straightened and tried to compose himself. "Of course."

They checked their firearms and remaining ammo. Beca estimated they both had more than enough to get a direct headshot at all eight Gs. The only problem was, charging out of the attic door and going into full Rambo mode was suicide. They would be mauled before they could kill three.

_I have no idea where the myth of the slow, shambling zombie came from_, Beca thought. _These fuckers can sprint like Usian Bolt on steroids._

"We need to find a way to get out of here and report this to the security. They can do the rest," Jesse started talking to himself, pacing back and forth, the floorboards creaking under his big feet. "Yeah, they can get kill the zombies better than we can, two against eight is suicide…"

"No," Beca cut in. "It would take too long. Plus, who knows what would happen if they somehow make their way out of the building? Eight zombies on campus? With everyone in bed? Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"So what do you think we should do?"

Beca settled her eyes on the boarded-up window. "We escape from there," she pointed at the window. "Then we go round into this building again through the front door, reload if we need to, and shoot them. Then, we alert security and try to find the root of the infection."

"Okay, good idea."

Both of them quickly pried off the boards which were nailed to the window. Glancing at the attic door shaking under the repeated slamming the zombies were executing, Jesse and Beca slid out of the window, feeling the cool, crisp morning wind tug at their hair and clothes.

Beca studied the drop carefully. "Okay, follow me and try not to fall," she ordered. She cautiously placed her foot at the edge of a ledge protruding some feet under the window. After making sure it was safe, Beca tightened the strap of her assault rifle across her chest and slid her other foot down.

Jesse followed suit.

They slowly made their way across the ledge, in the direction of a nearby tree. Beca hoped they could jump off and grab onto the tree, and climb down. The wind whipped her hair around her face.

_Beautiful,_ Jesse thought. He wanted desperately to capture the moment on a piece of paper, but balancing on top of a ledge 15 feet above ground level was hardly the time or place for such an activity.

"Be careful," Beca warned, and bracing one foot against the stucco wall, she pushed herself off and leaped onto the tree.

Jesse stared, his mouth hanging open. "You want me to jump onto that tree and expect me to not fall down and get a broken neck?"

Beca rolled her eyes. "Come _on_, Smiley." She gestured impatiently.

"No effing way am I going t—" he started to protest before the sound of the attic door splintering rang out into the night.

Without a second thought, he jumped and held both arms out, trying to catch onto a branch.

He missed. His fists closed in on air.

In slow motion, Jesse was falling, falling.

_I'm going to die_, he thought, _or maybe get a broken neck._

In a split second, a strong hand shot out from the trees and grabbed him. The action stopped Jesse from freefalling and yanked him up onto a sturdy fork of the tree.

"Man, you are one useless guy," Beca sighed and climbed down agilely.

Jesse stared dumbfound after her, (_she fucking saved my life_) and watched as she started in the direction of the main entrance.

Beca, noticing that Jesse was still up in the tree, turned around and hissed, "Come on, you big dummy!"

Jesse blinked and clumsily climbed down, scratching his hands and feeling ashamed and slightly dazed.

_She just saved my life. _

* * *

**Some of you gave some really good suggestions on what should happen next that I'm simply overwhelmed. Thank you. Although you might not see your ideas being used in this chapter, I can promised that I would be using some of yours soon(not going to say which; or this story will just lose the oomf-factor).  
Anyways, I really hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Leave reviews and ideas, you know how happy they make me. (:  
Stay tuned.  
Love, Shay.**


End file.
